


The Lucciola Inn

by 3Stack



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Italy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Stack/pseuds/3Stack
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun decide to go on a vacation in hopes to rekindle a fire in their relationship that they believe they've lost. But while they are rekindling, they become suspects to a crime that occurs at the inn in which they are staying.





	1. Introduction

Baekhyun Byun: A 24 year old man who is trying to rekindle his love by getting closer to nature. He and his boo, Chanyeol, are going to the Lucciola Inn in Italy for a down to earth stay.

Chanyeol Park: A 24 year old man who is being brought to the Inn by his fiance who thinks their relationship has lost its spark due to a strange buzzfeed article.

Jungkook Manoban: A newlywed who is on his honeymoon with Lisa. He took her last name because they are a progressive couple.

Lisa Manoban: A newlywed who is on her honeymoon with Jungkook. She's a young women who aspires to be a backup dancer for beyonce.

Momo Hirai: A young photographer who wants pictures for her blog. She is currently staying at the Inn for vacation and work.

Joohyun Bae (Irene): A journalist who travels the world for work, but lives at the Inn in her little free time.

Sehun Oh: The owner of the Inn for the past 4 years. He inherited it from his mother when she past. He’s been living there for almost his whole life.

Seokjin Kim: The cook at the fine Lucciola Inn. He's been working there for 6 years.

Jongin Kim (Kai): He’s a worker at the Inn. He does all the work outside and anything that requires strength. He's been working there since he was 17.

Wendy Son: She is a maid at the Inn. She’s been working there for 2 years.


	2. Day 1

**October 9, 2018** **  
** **11:49** **  
** **Taxi**

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol have just arrived In Italy. The plane ride had taken the whole night. They called a Taxi and are now on their way to the Lucciola Inn, where they are going to be staying for the next few days.   
  
Baekhyun has been feeling like he and Chanyeol are growing apart, because of something he read in a buzzfeed article. They've both been working so much that they haven't had much time to spend together. He hopes that spending time in Italy will rekindle the flaming spark they had lost.   
  
Chanyeol, on the other hand, doesn't feel at all the same. He believes their love hasn't lost anything. Sure it’s not as fresh and vibrant as it had once been. It's now more comfortable and relaxed. It’s simple, which is perfect.   
  
“Did you know that the curse word Mortacci tua in italian is equivalent to saying your feeble ancestors?” Chanyeol says looking up from his phone where he was looking up important Italian words on google.   
  
Baekhyun looks over at him with a disappointed look, “We're here to rekindle our love, not curse out the nation.”   
  
“But what if I need to do that for our love. I’d like to think I'm prepared.” he says before looking back down at his phone.   
  
“You should look up words about love. That's why we’re here.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah, but I'm gonna use these later.”   
  
“Go for it, but did you know that Limonare is a way to talk about kissing?”   
  
“No, I'm not italian.”   
  
“Well, the translation literally means to lemon.”   
  
“Okay, I don't see how that benefits us though.”   
  
“I want to lemon you.”   
  
“Mortacci tua,” Chanyeol says offended.   
  
“How dare you talk about my ancestors that way!”   
  
“Well, you wanted to lemon me!”   
  
“It means kiss, you idiot!”   
  
“Not in my book.”   
  
“Oh my god!”   
  
This is why Baekhyun thinks they need to spend time together.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
They arrive at the Inn’s gate. The metal arch way has grape vines engraved into it and at the top it say The Lucciola Inn. The fence seems to go around the large lot of land. The land is large and spacious. The rocky landscape is filled with large and bushy trees spaced randomly apart. There’s large grape vines on the right side of the lot that seem to go on forever.    
  
As they drive through the arch way they see the beautiful Inn. It’s an Italian build. Baekhyun is surprised by how open the land is, because surrounding the large plains of lot, there are countless trees lining the land.   
  
The taxi driver stops in front of the house. Chanyeol pays the driver, while Baekhyun grabs the bags from the back. They thank the driver before he drives off.   
  
“This is better than the pictures on Tripadvisor,” Chanyeol says in awe. It was beautiful. The exterior looked like it was made by an architectural mastermind of the Italian.   
  
“Of course it’s better, we’re in Italy! Everything is better here.” Baekhyun says pushing Chanyeol’s bag to him. “Hold this.”   
  
“Okay,” Chanyeol says grabbing his bag. Baekhyun then grabs his free hand, because of love.   
  
They then walk together up the stairs and onto the porch. In front of them are the front doors, and to the sides of them small little benches. There are flowers hanging from the ceiling and they look like they're overflowing their pots.   
  
Chanyeol then walks in pulling Baekhyun with him.   
  
When they walk in Chanyeol goes straight to the front desk. Baekhyun walks in slower and is taking in the place that they'll be staying at for the next week and a half. It was small and quaint, but it was so beautiful.    
  
He sees that they aren't the only couple there. He sees a couple who looks a bit younger than them. The woman had long blond hair with bangs and the man had short brown hair. They looked like they were about to go swimming. She looked very excited to be here, but he looked exhausted, like he had ran a marathon the day before or maybe he just hadn't had enough sleep.   
  
“Hello there receptionist, I need a room,” Chanyeol says placing his hands on the front desk.    
  
“Do you have a reservation?” The girl says.   
  
“Yes, we totally do,” Baekhyun says jumping into the conversation.   
  
“Yes, yes we do,” Chanyeol adds,  because they finish each other's sentences. Baekhyun notices that Chanyeol is trying. His heart feels things.   
  
“Okay, then what are your names?” She asks.   
  
“It’s Bacon, I-I mean Baekhyun Bun- no wait, Byun and Chanyeol Park,” Chanyeol says.   
  
Even though he isn't looking at Baekhyun he can feel the cold stare burning into his back. He messed up big time.   
  
“Of course, right this way,”She says handing him the key card and standing up.   
  
“No, Wendy,” A man emerges from the back room, “I've got this.” she nods and sits back down as the man walks over to them.   
  
The man smiles at Baekhyun and Chanyeol, “Hello, I'm the Owner of the Inn.”   
  
“Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, I’m Chanyeol and this is Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says as he shakes the man's hand.   
  
“Yes, I'm sure it is,” He says as he moves to shake Baekhyun's hand. “I'm Sehun, and that’s Wendy,”   
  
Wendy does a small wave before going back to her computer.   
  
“You'll meet Kai later,” He says, “Now let me show you your rooms.”   
  
“Okay,” Baekhyun says.   
  
“What's the number on your key?” He asks.   
  
Chanyeol looks and sees that it's 2B. “2.”   
  
“Okay,” He says walking towards the hallways entrance.    
  
“Do you need the letter too?” The man stops and looks back at him.   
  
“No, just the num-”   
  
“Its B, by the way.” Chanyeol says quickly.   
  
“I just needed the Number, but thanks.”   
  
“No probs.” says Chanyeol,”I'm great with information and informing.”   
  
“Lets just go,” Sehun says taking them through the hall door. They take a right and head towards the spiral staircase.   
  
“My god, that's a majestic staircase,” Baekhyun says admiring the gold and blue accents of the beautiful wooden staircase.   
  
“Just like a chesapeake blue crab,” Chanyeol says as they reach it.   
  
Sehun doesn't comment with them. Chanyeol can't help but feel a little hurt.    
  
They walk up the steps till they reach the floor above.   
  
They walk a few steps before Sehun stops. “This is your room, 2B.”   
  
“Woah,” Chanyeol says, “You remembered.”   
  
“Yeah, it's not like I live here or anything... Anyways, enjoy your stay. And please come down stairs in a few for lunch.”   
  
“Ha ha, thanks old fellow,” Chanyeol says,”We shalleth be down shortly.”    
  
“Right…” Sehun says before he walks away from the rekindling couple.   
  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun then walk in their room with their luggage.    
  
“Wowzers,” Baekhyun says,”This room totally looks Italian.”   
  
They leave the luggage next to the door and move to the bed. Baekhyun sits on it and deems it’s a good mattress.   
  
“Do you think it’s springy?” Chanyeol asks standing on top of it.   
  
“Only one way to find out.”   
  
“Right you are,” Chanyeol starts jumping. The only problem is that He’s tall and ends up hitting his head on the ceiling after jumping up. He falls to the bed in pain. “Ow!”   
  
“My love!” Baekhyun says moving to Chanyeol's side. “Your head…” He says grabbing Chanyeol’s head and inspecting it for a bruise. It isn't apparent yet, but Baekhyun knows it will be. The hit looked painful, but there's no blood, so Baekhyun isn't that worried.   
  
“...I'll be fine,” He quickly says while sitting up, “I'm a man, these things don't affect me.”   
  
“Really?!” Baekhyun says hugging his man, “Thank god.”   
  
Chanyeol smiles to himself. This is love. But, his head does hurt. It hurts a lot, but he has to forget it, because he doesn't want to be a bother.   
  
“Well,” Chanyeol says as he rubs the top of his head,”I guess we should prepare to have lunch.”   
  
“What do we really have to prepare for?” Baekhyun questions, “I mean, we’re just going to eat food.”   
  
“What do we have to prepare for?” Chanyeol repeats offended at what he said, ”Umm, EVERYTHING! When you’re in Italy one doesn't simply go eat lunch, you have to plan everything out in great detail. Like, what you’re going to wear, what you are going to say, which fork you are going to use. It's not as easy as one might think.”    
  
“Oh my God… How come I’ve never heard of this before?” Baekhyun says questioning his existence, “What are we going to do!?!? I know nothing about Italian lunches!”   
  
“Never fear, for Channie is here,” Chanyeol says confident in his Italian lunch etiquette skills, “First thing we need to do is drink five glasses of wine before hand so when we arrive we are tipsy.”   
  
“Oh wow, I never thought that would make sense but it totally does,” Baekhyun says, “Must be the Italian air.”   
  
“Lucky for us, I brought wine in a separate suitcase for such occasions.” Chanyeol says grabbing a bottle of wine from said suitcase.   
  
“So that's why that bag was so heavy. I just thought you brought your door knob collection.” Baekhyun says as Chanyeol starts pouring wine into the glasses he brought with him.   
  
“I would never take my door knobs to a foreign land,” Chanyeol says passing him a glass of wine, “I would be afraid someone would steal them.”   
  
“Right…” Baekhyun says sarcastically, “Like someone would actually want your door knobs.”    
  
“For your information, door knobs are very valuable households items!”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


After about 5 glasses of wine they think they're ready to go. Baekhyun isn't doing so well. He’s far past tipsy, he's what they call--wasted. Chanyeol on the other hand isn't tipsy enough.    
  
Anyways, they're walking out of their room towards the dining hall.    
  
“Which way is the…the dinner A-area…?” Baekhyun asks as they walk towards the staircase. He, however, keeps walking into the wall.   
  
Chanyeol wraps his arm around Baekhyun to straighten him out. “This way,” He says guiding the drunk man.   
  
“Oh, yeah,” Baekhyun slurs. “You know, I feel really comfortable now.”   
  
“That is the point,” Chanyeol says, but he can't help but think that maybe he read the number wrong when he was reading his etiquette. Maybe it was 5 oz, Not glasses.   
  
They then walk down the stairs which was an adventure, because Baekhyun suddenly became scared of heights, and was screaming and kicking the whole way down the stairs, but with a little shove Chanyeol got him down. Baekhyun fell onto the floor, but he's down.   
  
Once Baekhyun comes to his senses he stands up, and they continue walking to the dinning hall. They see that they aren't the only ones in there. There is the couple that Baekhyun had seen earlier that day. They looked much different this time, since they were in different clothes.   
  
Baekhyun being the outgoing and drunk man he is goes over to say hi. “Hello,” He says when he reaches them. He extends his hand, “I'm Baekhyun, and this is Chanyeol my fiance.”   
  
“I'm a veterinarian,” Chanyeol says proudly, before the women could even react to what baekhyun had just said.   
  
The woman takes Baekhyun's hand, “Nice to meet you, I'm Lisa and this is Jungkook.” She says grabbing the man's arm. “We just got married!”   
  
“Oh mygosks,” Baekhyun says slurring some of his words together, “Congwadrulations!”   
  
“We should have brought you a gift,” Chanyeol says disappointed in himself.   
  
“We don't even know each other,” Jungkook says questioning with a hint of judgment.   
  
Lisa hits his arm, “They're friendly, don't be rude.”   
  
“We don't even know them though. Why would they buy us a gift? we just met.”   
  
“Shut up,” She says quietly to him then turns her head to the drunk and tipsy man. “Want to join us for lunch?”   
  
“Sure!” Chanyeol says sitting down at their table pulling Baekhyun down with him.   
  
“So, marriage-Ow!” Baekhyun says while hitting the table on accident, because Chanyeol pulled him down. He straightens himself up and tries to look presentable. “How-How's that?”   
  
“Well, we just got married last Saturday. So, we don't-” Jungkook starts.   
  
“Saturday! Really?!” Chanyeol says. “When you said you just got married you meant it.”   
  
“Yeah, this is our honeymoon and we’re in...Italy,” Jungkook says, “yay...”   
  
Lisa is about to say something to Jungkook for being so unwelcoming to their newish friends. When two people walk into the building. A gorgeous woman with blond hair and an attractive looking man beside her. They look like a cute couple. The man is very talkative. He looks very smitten with her.    
  
Ah, young love.    
  
“Awwwwwwwww,” Baekhyun says standing up and stumbling over to them, “Are you guys also newly weds???”   
  
“No,” The woman says, “I'm not with him.” She then touches Baekhyun’s arm. “Are you with anyone,” She says sweetly smiling at him.   
  
“I'm with that hunk of man over there,” He says pointing to Chanyeol. He then moves his lips close to her ears. “He’s so hot, he has a door knob collection.”   
  
“Really,” She says as he moves back to his normal position.  “I have a photo collection.” She says as she starts playing with her blond hair, “You can come back to my room and see it later, if you want?”    
  
“I’d love to, but stranger danger.”    
  
“Oh, how rude of me,” She says placing a hand on her chest, “I'm Momo.”   
  
“Nice to meet you, I'm Baekhyun,” He says reaching his hand out for a shake, but she places it on his like a princess in those old story books. “Oh, fancy,” He says before kissing her hand.   
  
Then Baekhyun turns his head to the man that was next to her. He looked like a real manly man. He also looked a bit pissed at Baekhyun, but Baek didn't notice. he was too drunk to care. “Hello fine young fellow, what’s your name?” He extends his hand to him.   
  
“I'm Kai, I work here,” He says. He hesitantly shakes his hand. Probably because Baekhyun reeks of alcohol. “Pleasthure to meeth you.”   
  
“Hey, come meet my fiance,” He says pulling on Kai’s hand.   
  
“You're getting married?” Kai asks not budging from his spot.   
  
Baekhyun stops pulling and looks up at him, “Yeah, I looooooove my Channie. Why do you act surprised?”   
  
“You just don't seem like the type to settle down with one person,” Kai says. Baekhyun is about to say something, but Momo interrupts.   
  
“Let's go see him,” She says grabbing onto Baekhyun's arm and leaving Kai. Kai looks hurt, but goes back out to work.   
  
When Baekhyun and Momo reach the table, Momo let's go of his arm and looks at Jungkook. “Is this your fiance?” She asks.   
  
“No,” Jungkook says, then points over at Chanyeol, “He is. I would never date him. Too drunk for me.”   
  
“How dare you!” Baekhyun says storming over to Jungkook but being stopped by a hand.   
  
“Baek,” Chanyeol says putting his hands on his arms, “It's okay.” He then looks over at Momo, “Nice to meet you I’m Chanyeol. I see that you and Baek have gotten...friendly.”   
  
“Oh, I'm Momo, and yes, I think we'll be great friends,” She says looking at Baek who was now clinging onto Chanyeol’s arm.   
  
“Let’s eat,” Lisa says noticing the awkward tension.   
  
“Let’s,” Momo says sitting in between Jungkook, and Baekhyun. She then places her hand on Jungkook’s arm ignoring him tensing up at her touch. “So,” Momo says looking at Jungkook then at Lisa, “Are you two like, brother and sister?”   
  
“What?!” Lisa says, “Nuh, uh, honey, we're married!” She shows off the ring on her left hand then grabs Jungkook hand’s with her right to show off his ring too, “See.”   
  
Jungkook pulls his hand away, “Yeah, we’re married.” He then turns to Lisa, “Can we go back to our room?”   
  
“But we haven't had lunch yet,” Lisa says.   
  
“We’ll order room service,” He says standing up. He grabs her hand and starts to walk away.   
  
“But what about our new friends?” She says trying to keep up with him.   
  
“They'll talk to their new friend,” He says as they exit the room. They can still hear Lisa’s pleas to stay, but they can't make out what exactly she is saying.   
  
“What’s with him?” Momo says puzzled by him leaving.   
  
“Just the casual touching I think,” Chanyeol says deeply. He is so smart.    
  
“What exactly are you getting at?” Momo says her voice sounding scarily sweet.   
  
“It doesn't matter,” Chanyeol says.   
  
“It doesn’t matter?” She says.   
  
“Yeah, that's what I said. Why do you have to repeat it?”   
  
She scoffs at him. “Are you that dense?”   
  
“Um... I would answer, but I'm not sure what you're trying to say.”   
  
“Stop, stop,” Baekhyun says in his drunken state, “Let's all be friends here, except me and Chanyeol, because we love each other, so we're more than friends.” He proceeds to wink at Chanyeol.   
  
“Oh...I guess I could forgive him,” Momo says, “Not that I want to.”   
  
“You should,” Baekhyun says then looks at Chanyeol with a smile, “Did that for you babe.”   
  
“Thanks,” Chanyeol says staring back at Baekhyun. He feels a connection, one that they haven't had in a while. This makes Baekhyun happy.   
  
Then a man comes out of the kitchen holding a platter that is covered in delicious looking foods.   
  
“That smells amazing,” Chanyeol says as the man heads over to their table.   
  
“It is amazing,” the man says as he starts to place platters of food on the table. He also places clean plates in front of each of them.   
  
Baekhyun then looks up to see the man who had talked. He sees all the food too. “What's cooking good looking?” He says.   
  
“Yes, I am good looking, world wide handsome shall I say, and I've cooked honey garlic bacon wrapped chicken kabobs for lunch.” He says. “I'm Jin, your cook. Please come to me if you have a request, or a compliment.”   
  
“Um...Jin,” Momo says as she's staring at the food, “I know I keep asking this, but do you have a vegan option?”   
  
“No, we don't, but I can fix you a salad, if you wish?” He says.   
  
“Oh...sure, as long as it does not have any meat in it.”   
  
“I'll make sure that there isn’t any Miss Momo,” He says, then turns to Baekhyun and Chanyeol. “Please enjoy the kabobs. They're to die for,” He says as he glares at Momo who simply looks away from him. He then leaves the room to make a salad.    
  
“I can't wait to eat!” Chanyeol says grabbing a few kabobs and placing the some on his and Baekhyun’s plate.   
  
“How can you eat that!?” Momo says disgusted by them. Baekhyun doesn't respond he just lays his head to the side of his plate and closes his eyes. He starts to drift into a dream about a meat kabob forest.   
  
“It smells good,” Chanyeol says picking his up and smelling the intense flavors wafting off of it in heavenly splendor. He then takes a bite and is instantly thrown into a trance of love. It was the best meat he has ever eaten.   
  
“Baekhyun!” He says pushing the boy awake, “Eat it!”   
  
Baekhyun who was trying to sleep on the table opens his eyes and picks his head up. He rubs his eyes and looks at Chanyeol, the evil man who woke him up. “Why did you wake me up,” He says quietly in a heartbreaking voice that was cracking as he spoke. He was on the verge of tears, “I was just sleeping…”   
  
“Just eat the kabob, trust me,” Chanyeol says placing one into his hands.   
  
Baekhyun looks at it warily before taking a bite. His eyes light up the moment he tastes the sweet sauce and the juicy, yet tender chicken flavors. The way the garlic dances on his tongue. It was life changing.    
  
He starts crying, “This is what heaven is like, isn't it?” Baekhyun says staring at the kabob.   
  
“This is heaven,” Chanyeol says smiling like a man high on marijuana.   
  
“You're disgusting,” Momo says as Jin comes in with her salad.    
  
“Here you are,” He says placing it in front of her.   
  
“Thanks,” She says grabbing her fork.   
  
“No problem,” He says giving her a small smile that was very fake. He then exits the room.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


After they finish eating they decide to go back to their rooms. Chanyeol has to drag the young Baekhyun since there's no way he can stand on his own. Momo walks with them.   
  
As they're about to walk into the hallway the receptionist from earlier stops them.   
  
“Oh my goodness, I forgot to give you guys this when you checked in,” She then hands them a pamphlet looking thing.   
  
“What is this?” Chanyeol asks looking at the paper.   
  
“It's a schedule for the Inn. We have some things coming up, like a wine tasting, buses coming to take you to the market in town, a tour of the grounds.”   
  
“Wow, sounds great,” He answers placing the schedule into his pocket. “Thank you...what was your name?”    
  
“Oh, it's Wendy,” She says smiling, “I'm surprised you want to know.”   
  
“Why wouldn't I want to know?” He says.   
  
“Because she’s a maid,” Momo says degradingly, “She’s part of the staff.”   
  
“Is that a reason?” Chanyeol asks confused. He shrugs it off, “Nice to meet you I'm Chanyeol and this drunk guy is my fiance, Baekhyun.”   
  
“Oh,” She says looking at Baekhyun who had his arm around Chanyeol. It seems like that's the only reason he isn't on the floor right now. He can barely keep his eyes open. “...Is he okay?”   
  
“Yeah, he just needs a good nap,” Chanyeol says, “And maybe some coffee.”   
  
“I can get you coffee!” She says. She looks like she's ready to run for it if he requests.   
  
“No, I'll come back down if he needs it.”   
  
“Okay, but if you need anything just call the front desk.”   
  
“Will do,” He says, “Now, I'll be off, nice meeting you.”    
  
“Bye.”   
  
They then set back onto their adventure of getting back upstairs. Surprisingly Baekhyun's new found fear of heights has completely disappeared. Probably because he’s barely conscious right now.   
  
Once at the door Chanyeol is fumbling around his pockets trying to find his key card, which he knows is there.    
  
“So, this is your room?” She says looking at the 2b in gold letter engraved on the door.   
  
“Yep,” Chanyeol says as he finds the key.   
  
“Interesting. I'm in 3b.”   
  
“You're our neighbor?” Baekhyun mumbles sleepily.   
  
“I suppose so,” She says, “I guess I'll see you later at dinner?”   
  
“Yeah, we’ll be there,” Chanyeol says.   
  
“Good,” She says smiling,” Bye Baek,” She starts to walk away then stops and turns her head back, “Oh, and bye Chanyeol.”   
  
She then continues to walk away.   
  
Chanyeol opens the door with the key card and goes in closing the door behind him. He throws Baek onto the bed like a man. He then sees something that catches his eye on the other side of the room.   
  
He goes over to it. Ah, yes, the door knob on the bathroom door was magnificent. Chanyeol was in awe that this vintage beauty was in his hotel room. Such class, such order, yes, this is indeed a wonderful Inn.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Baekhyun wakes up with a pounding headache. He looks over to his side and sees Chanyeol sitting on the bed with his computer resting on his lap. “Whatcha doing?” He asks looking at the computer. He can't tell what's on it because of the glare on the screen.   
  
“I'm on Amazon,” Chanyeol says shaking his head in disappointment before looking at Baekhyun, “They don't have bubble bath tissue!”   
  
“Why do you need bubble bath tissue?” Baekhyun asks sitting up and pushing himself up against the backboard of the bed, “Aren't those for babies?”   
  
“Babies aren't the only ones who need to get cleaned!”   
  
“Just take a shower like everyone else.”   
  
“How can you, my own boyfrien-I mean my fiance, say that to me. You know how much I like bubble bath tissues!”   
  
“I thought you were joking.”   
  
“You thought wrong boy, very wrong indeed.”   
  
“Okay, then why don't you buy them somewhere else.”   
  
“I've already checked other stores. They don't have any either. What is wrong with the world?”   
  
“I don't know,” Baekhyun says sarcastically, “Maybe they don't want grown men buying bath supplies made for babies.”   
  
“Hey! Babies know what's good.”   
  
“Sure they do.” Baekhyun says very disappointed by this conversation. “Hey, what time is it?”   
  
“5-ish,” Chanyeol says clicking a sketchy website that swore they had and selled baby bath tissue, “Why?”   
  
“Dinner,” Baekhyun says, “I think I'm going to take a shower before we go.” Baekhyun starts to get off the bed.   
  
“Dinner won't be ready for another hour and a half.”   
  
Baekhyun looks back at him confused and says, “How do you know that?”   
  
“It's on the pamphlet,” Chanyeol says reaching for the resting paper on the side table and throwing it to Baekhyun.   
  
Baekhyun picks it up and looks at October 9th's events. He sees that they missed a bus to the market. He also sees that Chanyeol was right, dinner’s at 7:30. “Chanyeol, I don't think I can go through with that dinner etiquette again.”   
  
“Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you,” Chanyeol says, “I mixed up ounces with cups, sorry.”   
  
“I was only supposed to have 5 oz.!” Baekhyun screams, He starts to hit Chanyeol with a pillow, “You made me drink five cups!!!”   
  
“Stop!” Chanyeol says grabbing his wrists to stop the hits, “Its a simple mistake!”   
  
“I have a bloody headache because of you!” Baekhyun says trying to free his hands.   
  
“Sorry,” Chanyeol says, “...I don't know what else to say.” He lets go of the man's wrists.   
  
“Neither do I,” Baekhyun says quietly. He the gets off the bed, “I'm gonna go take a shower.”   
  
After a much needed and lovely shower. Baekhyun is staring into the manly mirror provided to him by this wonderful quaint little Inn. He’s looking at his hair. He’s thinking, “My god, does my Mullet look manly and attractive. I’m such a babe. But I think I should spice it up tonight, since it’s our first dinner here. Can’t have people judging me. What should I do?” He doesn’t know, so he leaves the bathroom.   
  
He sees Chanyeol has coffee in his hands. “Is that coffee!”    
  
He originally was going to ask for hair help, but COFFEE, come on.   
  
“Yes it is,” He says throwing him a cup, “I got it from that maid, Wendy was her name I believe?”   
  
Baekhyun grabs the cup midair, then takes a swig, as one does when they have coffee in their hands. “WOw, this is good. Must be an Italian blend.”   
  
“Shaken not stirred actually.” Chanyeol responds with much gusto.   
  
“My God James Bond you’ve done it again.”   
  
“Saved the world from horrifying coffee.”   
  
“Well, would you look at the time, it’s almost dinner time.”   
  
“Oh wait, I have some more Italian etiquette to educate you on.” Chanyeol says, “Secondly, first, you must be fashionably early rather than late unlike the French and the States and possibly the Canadians.”   
  
“Okay, then what’s the first thing secondly?”   
  
“No, drinking before dinner, it’s only allowed at lunch and in the mornings before 5.” Chanyeol says, “Also, according to the Italian dinner education system, you must greet everyone and invite them to your table as a form of hospitality and friendship.”   
  
“What happens if they don’t eat with us, does that mean they don’t like us?”   
  
“That means they would be considered our mortal enemies.” Chanyeol says gravely, “You still have a lot to learn small-I mean young one, but thankfully you have me.”   
  
They go down to the dining hall, but no one is there yet. They must not have learned proper Italian dinner etiquette skills. Poor souls.   
  
“Where on earth is everyone?” Baekhyun says staring at the empty tables and seats. It was so empty it was shining.   
  
“These uncultured swines!” Chanyeol says banging his hands on the wall, “Am I the only one who read the Italian survival handbook?”   
  
“I suppose no one cared about being proper in Italy.” Baekhyun says patting the man's back, “Disappointing.”   
  
Wendy, the maid, then walks in with plates and silverware of the silverkind, and starts to set the tables.   
  
“Now that's a woman who knows her etiquette,” Chanyeol says impressed by her skills of the italian dinner parties.   
  
She looks up when she hears them, “Are you talking about me?”   
  
“Yeah, you know your way around a party,” Chanyeol says, “An italian party, an italian dinner party to be more precise.”   
  
“Really? I’ve never heard about Italian dinner party etiquette before.” she says.   
  
“You live here and you’ve never heard of it before!?” Chanyeol says shocked like a giraffe on the plains of mexico who had just seen a baby deer for the first time.   
  
“Um… Can’t say that I have.”   
  
“Well, you have a lot to learn, but luckily for you Channie is here to teach you the way of the Italian dinner party person.”   
  
“I would, but I have to set the tables and… do, um…” She looks around the room with her shifty eyes, she's sees the napkins and holds them up, “Other things, like helping in the kitchen, sorry." She's not really sure what he’s talking about, but she doesn't want to know. She then goes back to setting the table hoping they don’t say anything else to her.   
  
Chanyeol then looks over at Baekhyun and quietly says, “How can she, a woman living in italy, not even know the proper etiquette of her country. It’s sad.”   
  
“I know, she should have let you help her, would’ve advanced her career.”   
  
Just then, a new person walks in, a person they recognize, is that Sehun! Yes it is, they do believe so.    
  
“Why hello there person who owns this lovely little establishment,” Baekhyun says going over the man and throwing his arm around the old chap, who was actually quite young, like 27-ish.    
  
“Fancy seeing you here,” Chanyeol says trying to give him a high five. Sehun left him hanging, unfortunate to him.   
  
“Well, I own the place. So, you shouldn’t be surprised that I’m here, but okay…” He says unamused by their greetings.   
  
“So, what brings you to the dining hall on this fine fall night keeper of the Inn… That we are residing in...Here?” Chanyeol says trying to think of the proper Italian Etiquette way to greet him, the fine man.   
  
“I came here for dinner,” He says, “After all, it is a dining hall. It’s where we eat.”   
  
“Ah, same,” Chanyeol says, “We have so much in common.”   
  
“Hey!” Baekhyun says slapping Chanyeol’s arm and giving him a betrayed look, “Stop flirting with him!.”   
  
At that moment, Lisa and Jungkook walk into the room.   
  
“Oh, hello,” Lisa says, “Hopefully we aren’t interrupting anything.” She must've noticed the tension between Baekhyun and Sehun. A tension made only by Baekhyun.   
  
“Oh no, nothing at all.” Chanyeol says, “Just hanging out before dinner, you know, the Italian way." He then winks at them.   
  
“Italian way?” Lisa asks, “What way would that be?”   
  
“Don’t ask questions like that,” Jungkook says, “It’s going to be something stupid.”   
  
“Don’t call my Channie’s etiquette of the Italian way stupid!” Baekhyun says, “You...You’re stupid!”   
  
Gasp, says the room.   
  
“How can you say that to Jungkook?!” Lisa says at him. She grabs Jungkook’s arm, “I thought you were my friend.”   
  
“I'm sorry,” Baekhyun says, “I'm just passionate about my love’s interests. Can you forgive me?” He asks with much sincerity that Lisa can't refuse.    
  
“I do,” She says still hurt by the situation, “Just don't call him stupid again.”   
  
“I won't unless the situation calls for it,” Baekhyun says sincerely.   
  
“Thank you,” Lisa says.   
  
“Since we've worked this out, do you wish to dine with us tonight?” He asks her.   
  
“Sure, we can get to know you guys better,” Lisa says smiling.   
  
“Do we want to?” Jungkook says to Lisa.   
  
Lisa hits his arm lightly, “Of course we do, She then turns back to Baekhyun, “Where are you guys sitting?”   
  
“We haven't found a seat yet,” He says. He looks around the room and sees the perfect table big enough for everyone, “We can sit there.” He points over to the perfect table to chair ratio table.   
  
“Good pick,” Chanyeol says wrapping his arm around Baekhyun. The butterflies in Baekhyun's heart start flapping like crazy. Someone must have given them the drug of love, because they are hyped up tonight.   
  
“Hi guys,” The hear a voice behind them say. The all turn to see that Momo has arrived. She's wearing a flowing long white strapless dress. It's truly gorgeous.    
  
“Hey Momo,” Baekhyun says going over and hugging her, “Want to eat with us?”   
  
“I’d love to eat with you,” Momo says pulling back from the hug and staring deeply into his eyes.    
  
“Good, because otherwise we’d be enemies,” Baekhyun says relieved. He goes back over to Chanyeol. “Momo will be dining with us as well,” He says smiles.   
  
“Great,” Chanyeol curtly says with a small smile. He wraps his arm around Baekhyun again, but tighter than last time. Baekhyun notices the difference and wonders why.    
  
Maybe his love butterflies are also drunk with love?   
  
“Why?” Lisa asks as Momo walks over to their circle.   
  
“Because she said yes,” Baekhyun says. “My god, doesn't she know how questions work?” He thinks.   
  
“That's a good question,” Chanyeol adds.   
  
“What?” Baekhyun says turn himself around to look at his man.   
  
“Why did you ask her?”    
  
“Because we talked earlier. It would be rude to not invite her,” He says turning back to the group. “Oh, Sehun, would you also like to join us?”   
  
“Sure, but the rest of the staff has to join as well,” He answers, since he usually eats with them.   
  
“Of course!” Baekhyun says, “We have to have everyone. So we can all become good friends.”   
  
“Not sure that'll happen,” Sehun says, “But good luck.”   
  
“Thanks,” Baekhyun says. “Let's go to our table,” He says dragging Chanyeol with him to the table with the most chairs. He sits Chanyeol to his right because let's just say Chanyeol’s his right hand man. Momo is the next to walk over and she sits next to Baekhyun. Lisa drags Jungkook and sits him down beside Chanyeol and she sits next to him. Sehun leaves the room to go get the rest of the staff.   
  
“So we haven't all been properly introduced have we,” Baekhyun says, “We know each other's names, but know nothing about one another. I think we should focus on that.”   
  
“How?” Jungkook asks.   
  
“Everyone will talk about themselves,” Baekhyun says, “I'll go first.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“I'm gonna talk about me and Channie,” He says looking over at Chanyeol. He grabs his hand before looking back at the group. “We met in college. In college I had a hobby, well...I had it for most of my life, but I took a break from it...but anyways it was a big hit at parties. Pole dancing   
... it's such an art... So, I was pole dancing one night for tips, because college is expensive and I needed to eat, and that's when I saw him staring at me in the crowd. It was love at first sight. After that we started talking and then started our relationship.” He ends it with a smile, which becomes a frown, “And we’re here because we've lost that spark of love and passion.”   
  
“You're trying to rekindle your love?” Lisa asks her eyes wet with tears because of the beautiful love story of Chanbaek.    
  
“Yes,” Baekhyun says looking over at Chanyeol, “And I think we’re going to find it.”   
  
“That's so cute!” Lisa says, “I'll go next.”   
  
“Perfect.”   
  
“Okay, so me and Jungkook got married last Saturday and this is our honeymoon!” She says hugging him before going back to the story, “We've been best friends since we were like, 7 I think. He moved in next to my house when we were 6 and we met at the community park. We were just friends until the freshmen dance in high school. I was so surprised that he actually had asked me to go with him. I thought it was a friend thing at first, but then we kissed at the end of a slow dance and we've been together ever since!”   
  
“Awe,” Baekhyun says, “That's so sweet.”   
  
“I know,” She says leaning her head against Jungkook. “Got anything to say?” She asks him.   
  
“Not really,” Jungkook says, “You told them...almost everything.”   
  
“Shall I go next?” Momo asks.   
  
“Sure,” Baekhyun says.   
  
“Okay, well I'm Momo, and I'm here to photograph this wonderful inn and when I go home i’m going to post about it on my blog with photos and columns about the place. It's going to be great.”   
  
“You’ll have to make sure I approve of the photos first,” They all turn to see that Sehun has walked back into the room with Kai and Wendy, the two staff workers.   
  
“Of course,” She says in an annoyed tone.   
  
Kai takes a seat next to momo, and Wendy takes a seat next to him. Sehun on the other hand sits next to Jungkook leaving one empty seat in between him and wendy.    
  
“I have to approve what you put on your blog, okay? It won't be posted otherwise,” Sehun says.   
  
“Fine,” She says, “But your rules are so strict.”    
  
“And for good reason,” He says.   
  
The cook, Jin, the world wide handsome man, then walks out of the kitchen holding platters of wonderful looking food. He walks to their table and starts to set the food onto it. He then leaves and comes back with more food.   
  
“My god, that's looks good,” Baekhyun says, “Can you send my regards to the chef?”    
  
“I am the Chef,” Jin responds confused why this man doesn't remember him from earlier.   
  
“Oh, then regards are sent to you, good sir,” He says.   
  
“Thank you, please enjoy your meal,” He then starts to leave.   
  
“This isn't vegan!” Momo says loudly. The chef turns back.   
  
“No it isn't,” He says.   
  
“I can't eat this,” She says.   
  
“Meat won't kill you,” He says.   
  
“Make me something vegan,” She says.   
  
“Okay, but the only vegan thing I make is salad.”   
  
“That'll do,” She says, “And make it quick.”   
  
“Be back soon,” He says retreating back to the kitchen.   
  
“Goodness,” Wendy says, “Can't you take a break from your diet for your time here? He doesn't like it when people refuse to eat his food. It hurts his feelings.”   
  
“Honey, it's not a diet,” Momo.says, “It's a lifestyle.” “Not like you'd understand,” She says under her breath but loud enough for Kai and Baekhyun hear.   
  
“That’s harsh,” Baekhyun says quietly.   
  
“It’s because she’s not like you and me,” Momo says cupping his cheek with her hand.   
  
Chanyeol quickly wraps his arm arm around Baekhyun, while swiftly slapping Momo’s hand away. “Let's eat,” He says quickly staring momo down.   
  
She looks over at him and puts on a sweet smile, “Sure, let's eat.” She then looks away and waits for Jin to come back with her food.   
  
Everyone starts eating while Momo waits for her food to come out. No one is talking.   
  
“Who's going on the tour tomorrow?” Lisa says trying to break the awkward tension. “...We are!” She says holding up her and Jungkook’s hand.   
  
“Tour of what?” Baekhyun says.   
  
“The Inn and the grape fields,” Lisa says happily, “It's gonna be so much fun, and after the tour there's going to be a wine tasting!”   
  
“Wine…” Baekhyun says remembering earlier today. He can feel the emotions flooding through his body. It makes him sick to his stomach.   
  
“Baek?” Chanyeol says noticing his sudden turn of emotions. He rubs his arm, “You okay?”   
  
“Yeah,  Baekhyun says putting wine out of his mind, “I think...I think we’ll do that too.”   
  
“Perfect,” Lisa says, “It could be like a double date!”   
  
“Seriously,” Jungkook says quietly to Lisa, “A double date with them.” He points at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The two can't hear what he's saying and they wave happily at him. “Come on, do we want to spend that much time with them?”   
  
Lisa looks at Jungkook, and quiets her voice, “Yes, they're friendly, and we should do things here other than always staying in our room.”   
  
“But the room isn't a bad place to stay.”   
  
“I'm tired of it Jungkook,” Lisa says, “We need to make this trip memorable by spending it with people and doing fun things.”   
  
“I'm having a great time.”   
  
“But what you want to do is something you can do anytime. We may never see these people again.”   
  
“I don't like that girl,” Jungkook says talking about Momo, “And she is going to tag along with Baekhyun, which means she's going to be with us.”   
  
“She’s not that bad,” Lisa says unconvincingly.   
  
“That's not what you were saying earlier."   
  
“Can we be apart of your hidden convo?” Baekhyun says loudly at the couple. They look over at him.   
  
“No,” Jungkook says as he goes back to eating.   
  
“Come on,” Baekhyun whines.   
  
“Everyone has private conversations,” Lisa says, “Don't be upset.”   
  
“But-but friendship,” Baekhyun says.   
  
“Shut up,” Jungkook says quietly, but Baekhyun hears.   
  
“What did you say to me?!” He says standing up and making a scene.    
  
“Sit down,” Chanyeol says tugging at Baekhyun's arm.   
  
“I will not stand for this,” Baekhyun says, “I just wanted to be friends.”   
  
“I just wanted a quiet evening with my wife,” Jungkook says, “But we don't get everything we want, do we?”   
  
“Oh,” Baekhyun says, He finally understands. He’s coming between them like a third wheel. “Sorry,” Baekhyun says sitting down.   
  
Jin comes out with a salad for Momo, “Here you go.” He places the bowl in front of her.   
  
Momo smiles. She grabs her fork and starts eating.   
  
“Jin, join us,” Sehun says pointing to the seat next to him.   
  
“Oh, thank you,” Jin says going over to the seat and sitting.    
  
“This salad tastes horrible,” Momo says putting her fork down. She crosses her arms and looks at Jin.   
  
“Maybe your taste buds are rejecting your lifestyle,” Jin says.   
  
“What?” She says obviously very offended.   
  
“You heard me.”   
  
“Ugh!” She says sitting up and throwing her napkin on to the table, “I can't do this!” She storms out of the room.   
  
“Someone can't take it like she gives it,” Wendy says, “Funny.” her expression is cold as she continues to eat. Chanyeol can't help but notice what a change that is compared to what he's seen of her.   
  
“Um… Dinner is good,” Chanyeol says holding up his fork with some food on it. He tried to put on a happy smile, but it looked more nervous than happy.   
  
“It is, I made it.” Jin says grabbing food and putting it onto his plate.   
  
The dinner is then eaten in silence. Kai and Wendy excuse themselves shortly afterwards so they can go work. Jin and sehun do the same.    
  
“We should get going,” Lisa says standing up with Jungkook following.   
  
“We should too,” Baekhyun says joining her.   
  
“I guess it's getting late,” Chanyeol says standing.   
  
“It's been great,” Lisa says. “Hasn't it?” She says to Jungkook.   
  
“...Yeah,” He says, “It's been the best.” Baekhyun thinks he can hear a pinch of sarcasm in his voice.   
  
“So, we’ll see you guys at the tour?” Lisa asks wrapping her arm around Jungkook’s waist, and He wraps his arm around her.   
  
“Yeah, we will definitely be there,” Chanyeol says, “It's gonna be great, especially the wine tasting.”   
  
“Yeah...wine tasting,” Baekhyun says his smile leaving his face, “Um...see you guys later.” He waves at them as he and Chanyeol walk out of the dining hall.   
  
They walk back to their room.   
  
When they get in Baekhyun falls onto the bed. He is so tired.   
  
Chanyeol goes to his bag and starts pulling out pajamas and his bathroom supplies. He feels the need to clean his teeth and floss.   
  
“Can you pull out my pajamas?” Baekhyun asks his eyes closing.   
  
“Sure,” Chanyeol says looking through the bag for Baekhyun’s stuff. He pulls out a simple pair and throws them onto the bed. “Here.”   
  
“Thanks,” Baekhyun says still laying there.   
  
“I'll be in the bathroom,” Chanyeol says closing the bag. He walks into the bathroom leaving Baekhyun.   
  
Baekhyun slowly sits up on the bed. He looks over at the pajamas Chanyeol had picked out for him. He picks them up and starts to get dressed for bed.   
  
He feels like, even though it's the first day, He and Chanyeol are making the first steps on the journey to lighting the fire that they had lost.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! if you've made it this far, thank you!!! Also, I just want to say, I am aware that this isn't that good of a story, honestly it's really stupid, but I had a lot of fun making it. Sorry if you don't like how I wrote some of the characters, I also don't like how some of their personalities turned out, but also the story line couldn't happen without them, so...I did what I had to do. Anyways, thank you for reading and I'll post more later, bye!!!


End file.
